bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Rhei
Rhei is a Ga-Matoran from the Isle of Metru Nui. He currently resides on Spherus Magna. Biography At some point, Rhei befriended Hallah and worked as a sailor with her. After the start of the Metru Nui Civil War, she was recruited to help build water based weaponry. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] After the battles at Ko-Metru, Rhei began work on the final model of the ''Turtle vehicle under orders of General Teles. She met Hallah again, but dodged the question of what she was currently doing. At night, Hallah and Terin, her companion, followed Rhei to the docks, where she was forced to have them saved from a sentry, Yed. She explained the Turtle project to them, and how it was going to win them battles by destroying the enemy coasts. Before they could do final testing, a sea attack came in, forcing it into action. During the battle at sea, she helped to get the Turtle into action and help with some military commands. As their fleet cut through the Po-Matoran fleet, they eventually became cornered and trapped. As the Turtle was discovered by the enemy fleet, and the Ga-Matoran were losing, she helped Terin and Hallah to escape. Rhei escaped and later told Hallah that she was sure the enemy Turtle models would be mass produced. After the war ended, Rhei returned to civilian life. She was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. She was then forced into a Matoran Sphere in the Coliseum but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Following her imprisonment in a Matoran Sphere, Rhei was weakened physically and lost her previous memories. On Mata Nui, directed by Turaga Metru Nokama, she helped construct Ga-Koro, from fragments of the dismantled Airships used by the Toa to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui. Return to Metru Nui Rhei later helped in the construction of boats to facilitate her, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Rhei, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Rhei and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where she now resides. Abilities & Traits Rhei is a very intelligent Matoran who is good with vehicles and boating. She can be crafty, and has no problems with lying to her friends if it's for a better purpose. She has some tactical expertise. Mask & Tools Rhei wears an unknown Kanohi mask. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes '' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji